Luke's Girl
by Babylon5fan
Summary: Han and Anakin think of a certain woman...


Summary: Han and Anakin think of a certain woman...

Filk of Jesse's Girl. GO 80'S MUSIC!!!

  
**The kid is a friend, yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define  
The kid's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine**

Han sighed deeply. He loved Leia – he'd loved her for so long it just felt natural – but ever since the kid had married Mara Jade, something...different had happened. Something special.

It had started that one night when he and Leia had been at the party. Mara had been laughing, her feminine, breathy voice filling the air, when her glittering green eyes and looked up and happened to catch his. His heart had stopped, and his body had reacted in a way he'd never known to react to a woman – and his mind filled with image of the two of them side by side, her beautiful body on top of his as she rode him to a beautiful climax - naked skin against naked skin –

****

You know, I wish that I had Luke's girl  
I wish that I had Luke's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that

He'd tried to convince himself it was just a crazy mistake. Maybe some Jedi mind trick. Sure, he'd noticed Mara Jade was just about the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen – hell, _everyone_ knew that, but she was _Luke's_. And he had Leia, although lately, she hadn't been what she'd used to be. That was understandable, running a government took a lot out of you, but it had turned Leia into something who could talk about nothing but politics, and acted like a cold fish in bed. He'd resigned himself to thinking that sex wasn't everything, but now he could not help himself. He fantasized every day about Mara, in the bed, in the shower, at work, while making love to Leia...He thought about her red-gold hair lightly brushing his naked chest, her ample breasts slowly swaying as she climbed atop him, ready for a yet another rancuous set of love-making, the beautiful tuft of red-gold hair against the creaminess of her beautiful skin.

****

I play along with the charade, there doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her, but the point is probably mute

He thought of Bria briefly. He always had had a weakness for redheads, and perhaps Mara was just another manifestation of that.

It wasn't just her gorgeous looks, although she certainly had that going for her, but her personality. Her sarcastic wit which held a match to his, her cynical sense of humor that he certainly could relate to, her impulsiveness and willingness to jump into everything, and the way she _lived_ life with such a vicarious passion and zest. He had an inkling that this passion manifested itself _very_ well in bed, enhanced by her extraordinary Force abilities, and judging from the hints the kid gave, he had been right. "A tiger" Luke had said. "I can barely keep up with her."

****

And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

The kid. He sighed again. No matter what, Mara was his. He didn't deserve her – hell, no man in the galaxy did – but he was happy he'd found such a perfect woman. That was more than any man in the galaxy who wasn't married to Mara Jade could say.

****

And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time, wondering what she don't see in me  
I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love supposed to be

Sometimes he thought she knew. She would wink in his direction flirtatiously, casually brush those long elegant fingers against the front of his pants when reaching for something, toss her hair in that beautiful way it caught the light in his direction, bend over sensuously so her soft breasts fell against the front of her shirt, capturing his undivided attention. Mara knew what her body did for men. There was a reason she had no problem infiltrating anything she did at work.

Han pounded the Falcon wall and wrenched at the broken wires with a hydrospanner, trying desperately to block out the senses in his mind: her breathy voice, whispers of red-gold hair, the very womanly scent she possessed that only redheads had, glittering green eyes, her beautiful, luscious, toned body....

****

Luke's is my uncle, yeah, I know he's been a good uncle of mine,  
But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define  
Uncle's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine

Anakin rushed into the bedroom, hearing Luke and Mara explode in giggles as he left.

__

They think it's a joke. But it's not.

****

You know, I wish that I had Uncle Luke's girl  
I wish that I had Uncle Luke's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that

Anakin had been in love with Mara ever since Luke had introduced her into his life. He remembered the first time he had seen her, and been rendered speechless by that gorgeous mane of hair – the color of a Bespin sunset – her tall, lithe frame with its cat-like grace, her green eyes which when they looked at you made you feel as if you were the only man in the universe – the very _scent_ of her –

And she had teased him so recently, showing off that beautifully toned body of hers in a dress slit down to nearly her navel. He could not help but think about how her tender and round her breasts had looked, nearly completely exposed in that outfit, and the way it left tantalizing glimpses of those long, shapely legs of hers. His mind had been flooded instantly of images of that dress slipping off and dropping to the ground, leaving her beautiful body exposed – the red-gold tuft of hair glinting in the light, her firm and perfectly proportioned breasts with proudly erected nipples, and shapely hips swaying seductively as her red-gold hair tumbled lightly down the beautiful curve of her back.

****

And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time, wondering what she don't see in me  
I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love supposed to be

__

Don't drool on the carpet.

He closed his eyes, trying to relive that beautiful moment over, and over again – the way her eyes had fixated on him, as if she could _knew_ exactly what he was thinking; the way she'd joked to him in that breathy, gorgeous voice of hers, as if to say "Don't worry, love. We'll have some time after your Uncle Luke leaves. Just you wait."

He felt himself harden, and he opened his drawer to take out a picture he had made. It originally had been of Luke, him, and Mara – with Mara with her arm around him, whispering coyly in his ear – but he had removed the picture of Luke. It helped when he was lonely, fantasizing about a woman he could never have..

****

'Cos she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

Uncle Luke had to be the luckiest man in the galaxy. He was married to Mara Jade, who was not only the closest thing to beauty and sex appeal Anakin had ever seen, but was the most powerful Jedi besides Luke to ever live, a loving, giving person who had sacrificed her ship for the good of the galaxy, and overall an incredible woman who was the perfect match for his Uncle Luke, as much as he hated to admit it.

****

I play along with the charade, there doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her, but the point is probably mute

__

But I could be good for her. I know it. He had fantasized about it thousands of times at night, especially when Mara threw him a wink when she kissed him good night – something that always stirred something in his loins. Luke would never leave Mara – no guy sane or insane, would walk away from such a beautiful specimen. His Uncle Luke could be killed in a mission, or go missing, and in the long, lonely nights, Mara would turn her attention to someone else...someone who loved her, respected her, who would give the galaxy to her if he could...

You know, I wish that I had Uncle Luke's girl, I wish that I had Uncle Luke's girl  
I want Uncle Luke's girl, where can I find a woman like that, like   
Uncle Luke's girl, I wish that I had Uncle Luke's girl, I want, I want Uncle Luke's girl 

Tears fell from Anakin's eyes. He knew he was doomed, loving a woman who could never be with him.

"Hey, kid." It was his father. He stood, and felt a tinge of pity for him. He looked as if he had been drinking, and his eyes were haggard. More gray than ever before had spread throughout his chestnut hair. _We can't all be winners like Uncle Luke,_ he thought, then bitterly thought. _Not everyone is lucky enough to be married to a woman like Mara._

His father walked over and ruffled his hair. "What's up, Ani? You look you've been cryin'."

"It's just.." Anakin stopped, then choked on his sobs.

His father, concerned, knelt down and held his shoulders in his hands. "What is it?" he asked gravely.

"It's – It's a girl."

His father nodded understandingly. "Love sorrows, huh? I know all about those. Who is it?"

"I – I can't say. But I can't have her. She loves someone else."

"Well, Junior, you never know, things can change."

"Yeah." Anakin nodded, looking up into his father's eyes. "Are you feeling better?"

"Same thing. Love problems. But I can handle myself." He threw a wink at his son, then handed him a hydrospanner. "Wanna help me with repairs?"

Anakin wondered who his father was referring to, his mother or someone else, just at the same time his father wondered who Anakin was referring to. He threw one arm over Anakin's shoulders.

"Well, she's a lucky woman. She won't do any better than my son here."

__

Things can change.

Both Han and Anakin smiled as the thought hung in their minds.

****

You know, I wish that I had Luke's girl  
I wish that I had Luke's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that


End file.
